Long Way Home
by Memo-Jam
Summary: Sufin.Angst.Kalmar Union Based. After leaving Denmark for good, Sweden and Finland have many challenges to overcome. But, what if one of those challenges is love?


** Sufin. Kalmar Union **

**Need I say more?**

* * *

_"Denmark, we're leaving..." Sweden had said firmly to 'The King Of Scandinavia'. There was a silence, before Denmark burst into peals of laughter. "Nej Sverige, you must be joking, I rule you, and Finland. I'm your master" Denmark had said loudly, taking a sip of beer before setting the mug down, standing up to his full height. Unluckily for him, Sweden was a few inches taller._

_"We're leaving Denmark, and you can't stop us" Sweden stated firmly, glaring at Denmark, who sat on his throne, Norway on his lap. "Fine! Go, both of you! You won't survive the winter!" He howled with laughter. "My Norge, you're never going to leave me, are you dearest?" Denmark asked the smaller nation, still perched on his lap. The Norwegian shook his head, as Denmark nodded his head approvingly. "Good Boy, good Norge..." He murmured._

_"So what are you waiting for? Get the fuck out if you are going!" Denmark shouted, taking another long drink of beer. As we left, I felt tears well in my eyes. I knew I should be feeling happy, but a wave of dread overcame me. What would Denmark do to Norway? What would Denmark do to Iceland, who was only a small child? I felt tears fall, as I remembered the old days, the days when we were together, and happy. The Viking days. The days before Denmark became overwhelmed with power, the days when we all smiled._

_Sweden must have heard me, because I was quickly pulled into his embrace. _

_"It's going to be ok Fin, I promise"_

_And I believed him, because Sweden never lied._

* * *

Snow fell from the sky, muffling the landscape in a blanket of white. I sneezed softly, rubbing my hands together to create even a fraction of warmth to warm my freezing limbs. "Fin, You ok?" Sweden asked me, his expression dark. I shivered, looking away from the piercing glare. "N-no, I mean yes, I'm ok Su-san..." I murmured, feeling slightly dizzy and lightheaded. Su-san? When had I ever called Sweden that? I felt my eyes close, before I fell to the cold snowy ground.

**.-.-.**

Everything was white. Had I died? Then the space around me materiallised into...Denmark's house? Before I could register my confusion, I heard a loud pitched scream. I winced, the sound making my skin errupt in goosebumps. Denmark stood at the doorway, holding his axe, which was covered in blood. I screamed, before covering my mouth with my hand. But he had heard, and came towards me, smirking, swinging the axe towards me...

I woke up, covered in a cold sweat. I sat up shakily, looking around. No denmark. It had all been a bad dream.

"Do you want some water?"

I looked up, noticing Sweden, with a flask. "Yes please..." I whispered, my throat dry. I drank the icy cold water greedily, some of it running down my chin. I wiped my chin, looking at Sweden shyly. "W-where are we?" I asked, slightly confused "I thought we were walking..?".

"You passed out...You had a fever. We're in a cave..." He murmured, sighing slightly and looking at the wall of the cave. I sighed, ashamed of my self. We had been slowed down, because of me... "Su-san...I'm sorry..." I whispered, sighing. It seemed as if I had given Sweden a nickname. It was a habit I had developed, giving people nicknames. He stroked my cheek, looking into my eyes. "Why are you sorry?" he asked, shaking his head.

**.-.-.**

Back then, my feelings towards Su-san were confused, inaccurate forms of love, and affection. He looked after me, more than he looked after himself. I was grateful for that. Without Sweden's help, I possibly would have died. Yet, every time when I tried to thank him, he would shake his head. "I promised you, that everything would be ok Fin..." he mumbled softly.

Sweden decided we should stay in the Cave all winter, because we would have a better chance of survival. I cuddled up within several blankets in front of the fire, staring into the flames. I thought of Denmark, who had became out of control with power. I thought of Norway, who done whatever Denmark told him to. I wondered if I would ever see them again. I sighed softly, curling up more firmly. I would give anything for everything to go back to what it was, before all the mayhem.

* * *

It was nightime, and the temprature had dropped serverly. I cuddled closer to the warmth of the blankets, shivering. It was cold, so very cold. Suddenly, I was warm again. i looked round, noticing that Su-san had given me his blankets. "Why are you-..." I started, shocked. Swedcen cut me off, looking at the wall of the cave. "Your happiness is a greater need to mine" He mumbled softly. I felt tears well in my eyes at the words. He cared about me so much...He didn't care if he froze to death...(even though that was basically impossible).

I nuzzled close to Sweden. He gasped quietly, and I looked up at him. "Su-san, kiitos...But I promise you, you'll never have to suffer for me again..." I whispered softly. I had to get stronger. I had to stop depending on Sweden, my Su-san.

**.-.-.**

The next morning, I got up, washing quickly before getting my clothes on. I grabbed my knife, walking slowly out the cave and into a meadow, blanketed by a drift of pure white snow. I loved winter, despite the coldness, it made everything look so beautiful. I walked slowly through the trees, smiling. I was finally where I loved to be. Outside. When we lived with Denmark, we were confined to his house. The only person he took outside was Norway, most likely because he had a soft spot for him. I could tell he adored Norway.

After a long walk, I decided to get back, incase Sweden was worried. I finally got back to the cave in one piece, but as soon as I entered the cave, I was slammed against the wall. "Where were you!?" He asked angrily, holding my wrist tighter. "Did you try and go back to Denmark? Everyone seems to love him" Sweden spat out, glaring at me. I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Su-san...I'm sorry..." I whimpered, scared. Sweden looked me, dropping my wrist. He looked at his own hand, clenching his fists, then turned away.


End file.
